Mass Effect no Shana
by QuietThunderM.E
Summary: After the final battle, Bal Masque is finally defeated. Shana and Yuji share their first kiss and fly off to Xanadu, the new world. They leave behind everyone in Misaki City. Another adventure awaits everyone. One that takes place in another universe, that is going to be under attack by the Reaper Armada. Commander John Shepard and Yuji Sakai form up a team to take down the threat.


**MASS EFFECT NO SHANA**

**(A crossover between Mass Effect 3 and Shakugan no Shana)**

**Hey guys! Long time, no type! Haha! I am SO sorry that I have not posted something in a great while. I have been ridiculously busy. That's my excuse. Now, I had attempted an anime/ Mass Effect crossover before, with Rosario+ Vampire and Mass Effect 3. To me, it was a failure, because I decided to throw so many fucking characters in there, the story was hard to follow. So, I may delete it. Here is another attempt to do an anime/ Mass Effect crossover. Now, you will be half lost if you haven't seen the anime of Shakugan no Shana (which I love, I wish there were more fucking episodes!), or if you haven't played Mass Effect 3. Or, you will just be plain fucking lost if you haven't done both. If you have done both, GFY (not go fuck yourself). So, I hope you enjoy this. I haven't read the manga, which I intend to one day, so you will only find references from the anime. Anyways, here we go!**

After the great battle that had defeated Bal Masque, Shana carries Yuji with her. She was readily prepared to tell the young man that she loved him this whole time. She does so, which brings her what she has desired this whole time. Yuji and Shana shared their first kiss. Yuji's ring had started to glow. This meant that Yuji was no longer a torch. He was an actual existence, meaning he could leave with Shana to Xanadu. While it would be hard to leave all of his friends and family behind in Misaki City, he was ready to move on. As long as Shana would be there by his side, he felt like he could do anything.

"Shana..."

"Hmm?"

"You're a good friend to be side-by-side with."

She gave the young man she loved a smile.

"... So are you."

"Together, we'll face what's to come."

"Together..."

"Shana..."

"Yuji..." The couple made their way up into the sky as Tanaka, Matake, Hayato, Kazumi, Sato, Margery, and Wirhelmina all rejoiced in happiness. Life was now back to normal in Misaki City. Or so it seemed... While it may seem that the story has ended for our fellow gang, a new adventure was waiting for them. One that took place far into the future, and into an alternate universe...

Yuji and Shana were walking towards that bright light that would lead them towards Xanadu. As they were walking, they both took a moment to look at each other and smile. Yuji gave off his usual carefree smile, while Shana had blushed, but did her best to give back a smile. Yuji laughed to himself. She looked so cute with that smile. She looked so happy... WHAT THE FUCK?

I

"Wait... Where the hell are we?" Yuji asked, extremely puzzled. "Is this Xanadu?" The young man was confused. The buildings... they didn't look like anything he was expecting. He was expecting buildings that were similar to the ones back in Misaki City... but these, these were made of... steel. And they were extremely tall skyscrapers. And why were there flying cars in the air?

"Okay, is it just me, or is this place even weirder than Misaki? This is nothing I had ever expected."

"Wait... what the hell? How the hell did I get here?!" a voice called out behind Yuji. He turned around to see Sato and Tanaka.

"Wait, what?!" Yuji exclaimed. "How the hell did you guys get here?!"

"Yuji?! Well, you know, I was starting to wonder that myself!" Sato replied sarcastically. Sato had then dwelled on Yuji's sentence. He then comprehended the word 'guys.' "Wait, guys?" Sato turned his head to the right to see Tanaka staring right back at him. "Tanaka?!"

"Sato?!" Tanaka had exclaimed.

"How the hell did you get here, man?! You weren't with me, you were with Matake, and... we weren't with Yuji or Shana either..."

"Guys?" a feminine voice called out from a nearby alley. Everyone turned around to see Matake standing on the sidewalk, confused.

"Matake?" Shana asked.

"Um... what are we doing here...?"

"Uh... uh... I uh..." Tanaka started to stutter.

"Oh, shit..." Sato mumbled.

Oh no! How am I going to explain this to Matake?! Tanaka thought. He started to form sweat on his forehead, which started to drip down his face. If he continued to sweat at this rate, he would create a fountain.

"Margery, Hayato, Kazumi, Wirhelmina?!" Yuji spoke with shock.

"Um... why are we here?" Margery asked.

"Yeah, you tell us!" Sato spoke out loud.

"What is this place?!" Matake shrieked. She was definitely starting to freak out.

"Yuji and I should be the only ones here. Well, not here, really. But, why are you guys with us?" Shana asked confused.

"We've been asking that this whole time, Shana," Sato spoke matter-of-factly. Yuji stared up into the sky and saw an aircraft flying overhead with a large screen on the belly of it, displaying an advertisement that had the name Xanadu in it.

"Okay, well it seems like that we are in Xanadu. But, why does this city seem so different? And why is pretty much everyone here?" Yuji asked to himself.

"I'm going to cast a seal," Margery stated. She had lifted her hand into the air to cast a seal, but the power wasn't working. "Well... this is odd."

"These people... I don't see any flames in their bodies. Well, that should be obvious that they're not torches, these people are actual existences. Still, shouldn't have Margery been able to cast a seal?"

"Yes, she should've, as should I..." Shana spoke and drifted off.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hayato asked.

"It's a loooonng story, man. One that will have to wait for now," Yuji replied. "Same with you Matake. First, we need to find out what the hell is going on."

"I agree," Sato said.

"Then let's go indeed," Wilhemina softly spoke. The party was on a suspension bridge, and they were headed onto the other side of the city. Good thing there wasn't anybody around. The bridge was closed for reconstruction it seemed. The party had started to make their way down the bridge and onto the street that lead into the metropolis. When they arrived, the sights had puzzled them even more. Just what the hell was going on? Were they really in Xanadu?

"Sir, we picked up something coming on the long-range sensors. Something BIG," Admiral David Anderson spoke.

"Do we know what it is?" Admiral Steven Hackett asked.

"No, sir. But... Are these the Reapers that Shepard had warned us about?"

"I don't know. But, we should take every precaution necessary. I don't like this."

"Shepard had told us that this was coming."

"I know."

"Okay, just stop!" Matake had screamed. Everyone around the party on the sidewalk was staring at her. "What the hell is going on?! What is Xanadu, what is the talk of this 'seal' and how did I even end up here?! I'm sure I was back in Misaki City!"

"We all were," Wilhemina countered." "And like Yuji had said, there will be time to explain later. Let's keep moving."

"Uh... guys?" Tanaka had spoken, his voice shaking slightly. "What the... hell is that?" Everyone had follow his hand which pointed into the sky and saw a very disturbing view. Many large, dark ships that contrasted the aircraft above were slowly descending upon the city. Soon, the large structures seemed to open up something on their armor, as large beams of energy had started to fire at the city. Everyone soon entered into a state of panic. A loud, buzzing sound that was blaring to everyone's ears had emanated from the strange ships that had only just begun to land and rain destruction down onto the city. Within seconds, the city was already in ruins.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Sato yelled at the top of his voice.

"NO SHIT!" Hayato yelled back.

"No time to waste, let's move, damn it!" Yuji ordered. He instinctively grabbed Shana's hand and led the Flame Haze and the others to safety. Well, that wasn't really the right word in this situation, he didn't know where the hell he was going.

"Just what is going on?!" Alastor asked. Yuji had led the party to what seemed like the city square. Multiple buildings were collapsing by the minute, causing smoke and fire to form. Debris was falling from everywhere, almost as if it was raining from the skies above. The young man had seen what seemed like shuttles, land and had what looked like soldiers, step out and haul in citizens to safety. Bingo.

"This way, guys!" Yuji called out. Everyone followed suite and ran through the large battlefield full of bodies, debris and...

"What the hell are those things?!" Kazumi screamed. Shana had pulled out her sword and slashed through the human-like creatures that had glowing eyes.

"YOU! GET YOUR ASS ON THIS SHUTTLE NOW!" One of the soldiers screamed. "HURRY!" Yuji led the party to the shuttle and evaded the large beams of energy that were intended to eliminate them.

"Get on, guys!" Yuji ordered. Everyone shuffled in one at a time, taking their seat inside the shuttle. Yuji activated his powers and shot flames at the approacing creatures. The soldiers on the ground assisted him in eliminating the creatures with their rifles.

"Alright, we're full!" The soldier from before had shouted.

"Affirmative!" the pilot replied. The shuttle door closed, and Yuji took his seat. The shuttle lifted from the ground and started to travel through the air. Where the party was going, none of them knew, but it was to safety, away from this disaster.

"That was some skill, man. Are you a biotic? I've never seen such powers before," the soldier had asked. Yuji had raised an eyebrow, along with everyone else.

"A biotic?" Yuji asked, confused.

"Yeah... you know... people who are trained to use powers that emanate from their bodies?"

"Never heard of a biotic."

"What? Really? You're joking."

"No, I'm not. Really, what are you talking about?"

"Ugh, nevermind. Anyway, what you did out there was impressive, kid. The Alliance could sure use someone like you, especially now."

"The Alliance?" This conversation was getting weirder and weirder.

"Man, I think you're bullshitting me if you have never heard of the Alliance. Every race in the Milky Way knows of the Alliance." Every race in the Milky Way? What the hell? Everyone was utterly confused by every sentence the man who was concealed by his armor and helmet was speaking. "Anyway, no matter. What's your name, kid?"

"Yuji... Yuji Sakai."

"Nice to meet you, Yuji." The man took off his helmet. He had short black hair, and a muscular frame. His chin was perfectly shaped, and he had a few battle scars on the right side of his face. He had blue eyes and a perfectly shaped nose. "I am Major John Kirk."

"Nice to meet you, Major."

"Where are we headed?" Sato asked.

"We're boarding the SSV Infinity. One of the fastest ships in the fleet. From there, we will head to the Citadel," Kirk replied. Everyone had given up trying to understand just what in the hell the Major was talking about, so the shuttle was filled with silence the rest of the way. Kirk had taken his seat next to the pilot up in the cockpit.

"Everything good back there, sir?" The pilot asked.

"Yeah... but it's weird."

"What is?"

"Either they were just being stupid, or they really didn't understand everything that I said. I believe that none of them know what a biotic is or what the Alliance is." Kirk looked back at the passengers, making sure they were not eavesdropping, which luckily none of them were. "And the look on that kid's face when I spoke those terms..."

"That is quite odd, sir."

"Yeah... perhaps we need to keep an eye on them until we get to the Citadel..."

"Ah... damn it," Yuji muttered under his breath. He was applying pressure with his left hand to the lower right area of his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Shana asked. When she saw blood slowly crawling its way out of Yuji's hand, her eyes widened.

"Ergh... I'm fine..."

"No, you're not! You've been shot! You're losing a lot of blood!"

"Shana, please don't worry about me..."

"No. Let me help you."

"Stop being stubborn," Alastor commented. Shana had created a flame in her hand. What was odd, was that it wasn't a very strong one. Not that the flame needed to be extremely strong for a wound like this, it was too small it seemed. Still, Yuji needed to be healed.

"Move your hand," Shana ordered.

"I'm okay. Rea-"

"Urasai! Just move it!"

"Fine..." Yuji removed his hand and gasped. "Shit..." Shana examined the wound. It seemed that multiple bullets had pierced his stomach. Shana started to worry about her loved one's well being when he had started to drift away.

"Yuji! Stay with me!" Another odd thing, he had more than enough power to defend himself from something as weak as this. So how did such projectiles do lots of damage to him? The list of questions seemed to be getting longer ever since they got here.

"Oh man... fuck..."

"Yuji!" Shana then placed her hand over his wound and used the flame in her hand to cleanse the wound. She waited a few seconds before pulling away. She had only stopped the bleeding, nothing else. What was wrong with her powers? She would've been able to heal his wounds right away! "Wilhelmina, please come here!" Wilhelmina lifted her head at the mention of her name. She looked to Shana.

"What is it?"

"Yuji... he's hurt badly..." That statement caught everyone's attention.

"Oh no! Will he be okay?!" Hayato asked.

"I don't know..." Hayato and Matake had been trying to take everything that they saw just recently and comprehend it. But that was merely the problem; they couldn't. They had witnessed Yuji firing what seemed like flames from his own bare hands, and killing those... things instantly. And noticing now that Shana has a flame in her hand, who the hell was she? The good thing was, Hayato and Matake were both patient people, and it was their friends. People that they trusted with their lives. Wilhelmina walked over to Yuji and lifted his torso up. She examined the wound and wrapped some bandages around his body. She waited a few seconds before removing them, but it seemed to have no effect.

"That should've done the trick..." Wilhelmina spoke, shocked. 'What's wrong with me?' she thought. "Margery, could you do something?"

"I could try, but if you two couldn't do much, I doubt I will be of any help."

"Major Kirk," Shana called out.

"Yes?" Kirk popped his head out of the cockpit.

"Is there an infirmary on the Infinity?"

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"Yuji here is hurt."

"Oh, damn. Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes, just as long as we can get him to the infirmary, and fast."

"Alright. Well we are docking right now, so let me help you carry him to the infirmary."

"No, it's okay. I got him."

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, then." The shuttle had landed in the hangar of the Infinity and the shuttle door opened. Shana had put an arm around Yuji to carry him to the infirmary. Everyone else had wanted to go with the two, to make sure they were alright.

"No, stay."

"Why?" Tanaka asked.

"Just please. Stay. Make sure we have a ride to the Citadel, wherever that is."

"Okay..." Shana then continued to carry Yuji to the infirmary with the assistance of Kirk guiding her. Tanaka reluctantly sat down on one of the many crates that were stacked throughout the large hangar. The others joined them as they observed their new environment. There were many shuttles docked, with many people from many areas of the planet filling the area. The scene was truly heartbreaking. There were wounded being carried away, there were people crying, kids looking for their parents... just what was going on? From what happened back on Earth and how fast the city fell to those ships, this seemed like it wasn't going to be an easy war. A war that the Alliance was unprepared for. Perhaps the entire galaxy.

Shana arrived at the infirmary and saw that most of the beds were filled. There were those still on stretcher-bearers.

"You can take it from here?" Kirk asked the young girl.

"Yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let me know if you need anything." He started to walk off, but stopped when he observed the two. Shana had lifted Yuji's head and traced his chin with her hand. She placed a kiss on his forehead. One of the doctors had taken Yuji from her. She had stood to the side while the doctors examined him. Kirk walked up to the short black-haired girl. "He's someone special?" Shana turned towards Kirk. Comprehending the question, she blushed and turned away.

"Um... yeah..." How cute. Young love.

"Haha! It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Just a question. Judging by your behavior, I'm assuming you guys just sealed the deal?"

"Yeah... I had been waiting for so long..."

"Heh. Really? Hmm... that wasn't good of him."

"Huh?"

"It's never good to keep a lady waiting. But, I'm glad that love is still blossoming in these dark times. Anyways... I'll see you later." Kirk took his leave, leaving Shana smiled at Kirk's statement, then turned back to Yuji on the bed. One of the doctors had come up to her.

"I'm sorry it was a bit of a wait before we could get to him. There are so many wounded right now, we can barely keep up," the male doctor explained.

"It's okay. How's he doing?"

"He's going to be fine. The bullets from wherever have penetrated his stomach, and they're too deep to just simply pull them out right now. He'll have to go through surgery, which won't be able to be done here, given the current state of the infirmary right now. The best we can do right now is to prepare him, then transfer him to Huerta Memorial Hospital on the Citadel. You may go with some of my medical staff if you'd like, once we board the station."

"Okay... thank you so much."

"You're welcome, ma'am. If you wouldn't mind, would you fill out some documents here on this tablet? We need your name, and the patients name and other information." The doctor handed the Flame Haze a tablet and brought up a patient medical document. "Here."

"Okay. I'll fill it out..." Shana had no idea how to use this technology. It was nothing that she had ever seen before. The doctor left to attend to other patients. She sat down on a bench in the hallway outside in the lobby of the infirmary, as to escape the commotion. She began to fill in the blanks. The date and time was displayed, so she was able to type that in. Check. WAIT, 2186?! WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW THE HELL...?!

"How is the year 2186?" Alastor asked. Well, considering everything that we've seen around here, it looks a bit futuristic. But, we'll worry about that later. We need to look after Yuji. Keep going. Shana nodded and threw the thought aside.

'This is not as hard to use as I thought,' Shana thought as she used the foreign device. Then, the hard part came. Name. She didn't have a name to begin with. Yuji gave her the name Shana, which was something that she embraced, and it was special to her. She didn't have a middle or last name. Shit. From what she could remember, some people didn't have middle names. So she left that blank. What about the last name, though?" She had contemplated the thought, until an idea came to mind. Her cheeks then started to warm up and her face grew a tint of red. She then entered her last name as "Sakai." Shana Sakai. The name printed on the screen of the tablet made her blush even more. 'That name... doesn't sound too bad... wait, what am I thinking! We're not even there yet!' Shana shook her head and continued to fill out the blanks.

"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS, WE ARE NOW LEAVING MARS AND HEADING FOR THE CITADEL. ETA AT MASS RELAY, FIVE MINUTES."

"Alright, now that we got some time to kill, we'll explain to you everything. EVERYTHING," Sato stated. Hayato and Matake nodded.

"We'll start from the beginning," Marcosias said.

"Alright... here we go... It all started with Yuji, when he met Shana..."

The sun was bright out, the air was simply soothing with the wind that was flowing throughout the city; it was just another beautiful day in Vancouver. Commander John Shepard was in his temporary quarters, observing the mixture of civilization and nature outside through the large window in the room. He was thinking to himself, trying to calm his thoughts with happiness. Though, that was quickly washed away, due to the fact of Harbinger's words repeating over and over in his mind. He had returned to Earth, which meant to turn himself in and be taken off active duty, while being investigated 24/7. Shepard had been working with Cerberus for the past year, which put a hole in his reputation. He tried to convince the Alliance that he worked WITH, NOT FOR, them. He had told of the Defense Committee of Earth that the Reapers were coming. They still haven't done anything. They were going to be here any day now, and the mere thought of the fact was twisting every internal organ in his body. He had to look at his personal tablet which he was reading a book on to escape the morbid thoughts in his mind. He didn't have time to continue though, since the doors opened to his quarters. In walked in a man with a mohawk with the color of dark brown hair, dark skin and a tall, muscular build.

"Commander Shepard," Lieutenant James Vega spoke as he saluted the man with higher rank.

"You know you're not supposed to call me that anymore James," Shepard replied, shaking his head.

"Yeah, not supposed to salute you, either. Come on, the Defense Committee wants to see you." James started to walk at a fast pace out the door. Shepard put down his tablet and followed behind James.

"What? Is it something important?" Shepard entered the hallway and took in his surroundings. The floor was tiled with the color black, with glass windows that ran along the entire length of the hallway, giving a fantastic view of Vancouver. There were screens with holographic displays on the wall. Alliance personnel were striding through the hall, all with worried looks glued to their faces. "What's going on? Why is everyone in such a hurry?"

"Don't know. But, we're all preparing for whatever is coming." A man in uniform appeared in Shepard's line of sight.

"Shepard!" Admiral David Anderson called out as he turned his walking into jogging to reach Shepard.

"Anderson," Shepard said. James ran forward past the two. Shepard and Anderson started to catch up with James.

"Good to see you again. You look pretty good, maybe a little soft around the edges," Anderson joked. "How have things been since you've been off active duty?"

"Well, it's pretty okay once you get used to the hot meals and the warm beds. What's happening?"

"We're getting reports… something big is headed our way."

"… The Reapers."

"We don't know for certain."

"It's the Reapers. And we aren't ready for them, not by a long shot."

"The Committee has read your reports on all of your findings. They're aware of the Reapers and the threat they could bring, but that's all just theory."

"Is that why they branded me and my crew? Took away my ship?" The two stopped, and Anderson turned around to face Shepard.

"… You know that's not true. The shit you've done… any other would've been tried, court-martialed. This way. Through here." They entered another hallway. There was a reception desk. Behind it, there were multiple television screens.

"The Committee is expecting you sir," a female officer spoke. Shepard and Anderson met up with James.

"Good luck in there, Commander," James spoke out. Shepard and Anderson walked through the metal detectors. Shepard turned around to talk to James as Anderson continued forward and started to converse with a female officer wearing a blue outfit. She had a thin figure with stunning curves and had brown eyes with dark brown hair. She was very beautiful and well-known among others.

"Lieutenant Commander," Anderson spoke.

"Admiral," Ashley responded and saluted Anderson.

"At ease." Ashley then turned her head and saw Shepard talking to James.

"Shepard!" Shepard turned around to see who it was. He immediately recognized the woman.

"Ashley?" he spoke.

"Good to see you again." Shepard didn't answer back; instead, he walked past her, giving her a quick look before turning his head forward towards the door that lead to the Committee chambers. He and Ashley had their problems with each other. He was Ashley's idol; she practically worshipped him. When the Normandy SR-1 was destroyed and Shepard was believed to be dead, she lost hope. She had hoped that he was alive. Ever since he was forced to work with Cerberus, Ashley had questioned Shepard about which side he was on, and still does to this very day.

James walked up to Ashley.

"You know the Commander?" he asked. Ashley watched Shepard as he entered the chambers.

"I used to know him," she replied.

Shepard and Anderson entered the chambers. The room was very large, larger in height than length and width. There were screens on each side of the room, with desks where Alliance personnel would sit. There were a set of stairs that led up to the large desk at the other side of the room where the Defense Committee sat at. Behind the desk was a gigantic window, providing a scenic view of the high-rise structures of Vancouver. Shepard and Anderson stopped. The Defense Committee took their seats. The Committee was made up of six people. Four of them were male, the other two were female.

"Commander, we brought you here to inform you that we have been getting reports of something massive headed our way," one of the women spoke. She had gray hair, with blue eyes. She seemed to be in her fifties, if not older. "We have lost all contact with everything beyond the Sol Relay."

"Whatever this force is, it is incomprehensively powerful!" one of the men spoke. He was balding, and had a dark complexion. "We were hoping you could tell us what is going on." Shepard huffed to himself. What a bunch of idiots! They knew exactly what this was! They just feared that it was what he said it was.

"… You brought me here to confirm what you already know. The Reapers are here."

"Then… how do we stop them?" the woman asked.

"Stop them? This isn't about winning, this is about survival! We all have no choice but to stand together if we ever hope to have a chance of defeating the Reapers!"

"That's your plan?!" the man spoke out.

"Sir, we're getting reports from the UK! I have live video feed from London!" one of the officers spoke. The screen displayed no image; instead it was white noise. Then, a soldier that looked like he had just came from Hell, appeared onscreen. He started speaking, but the connection was extremely compromised, so he was not understandable. Then, another video came onto the screen, showing Reaper capital ships coming down and landing on the surface of London. There were firefights everywhere. It was almost like a huge fireworks display. More ships appeared, laying down ultimate destruction to the city's buildings. Soon, the video returned to being white lines covering the screen.

"My god… They're here…" the woman whispered.

"We need to move, now!" Shepard spoke with finality. Rumbles were being heard through the walls. The objects in the room began to shake. Everyone got up out of their seats and looked out the window.

"Oh my god!" A Reaper capital ship landed just a few kilometers away. The Reaper primed its weapon and fired a beam of energy, obliterating everything in its path. Soon, the beam traveled up, right into the direction of the window.

"Move! Now!" Shepard screamed as everyone scrambled to get away from the window. But, it was too late. The beam had cut through the window and caused an explosion, which caused the Committee's desk to fly through the air and topple down the stairs. Shepard barely missed the desk as it flew over him. Another explosion occurred, causing Shepard to be thrown back by the force of the explosion and hit his back against the wall. He landed on the floor, causing his vision to blur and his ears to ring. There were a few cuts on his face due to the shrapnel that spewed across the room and ricocheted off the walls. Shepard couldn't hear or see anything for a few moments, until he finally gained his composure and started to take in his surroundings.

"Shepard!" a faint voice called out to him. "Shepard!" The voice was now recognizable. "Shepard!" Anderson called out again. He found Shepard lying on the ground. He ran to him and pulled him up. "Come on, Shepard. Get up. We need to move. We need to contact the Normandy." Shepard and Anderson made their way through the rubble that now nicely decorated the chambers. "Here, take this," Anderson said as he threw Shepard a Predator pistol to him that he found on one of the dead bodies. It seemed that no one else survived the explosion. "Lieutenant Commander Williams! Do you copy? Anderson spoke through his earpiece. "… Ashley! … What's your location? … Okay, we're on our way now!" Anderson and Shepard made their way towards the window and looked out to see all the destruction that now replaced the beauty of the city. They looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking: 'The Committee should've listened.' They then stepped down onto a steel beam that was on the exterior of the headquarters.

This was only the beginning…


End file.
